


Tear me to pieces

by OnlyOneWoman



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Dominant Charles Vane, Fist Fights, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Stress Relief, Submissive Billy Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Take notice: this will turn quite kinky and smutty. You've been warned.)</p><p>"The men trust you. The Captain trusts you. You are very well liked. The crew need you. I need you by my side. John needs you. Someone has to keep an eye on the Captain. You have to keep an eye on Silver. You need to keep an extra eye on the crew? Make sure the men don’t loose grip on things..."</p><p>"One rock for a quick fuck. Two of them meant a night. Three rocks were  pure desperation. Charles Vane felt the four small rocks in the pouch and frown."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The men trust you. The Captain trusts you. You are very well liked. The crew need you. I need you by my side. John needs you. Someone has to keep an eye on the Captain. You have to keep an eye on Silver. You need to keep an extra eye on the crew. Make sure the men don’t loose grip on things._  
  
”Billy!”  
”What?”  
”Are you listening to me?”  
  
Drawn out from his thoughts, Billy turned around with a very irritated look in his face and pierced his blue eyes into DeGroot. The older man looked quite irritated himself.  
  
”Excuse me for interrupting your little day dreaming, but we have a problem.”  
”Only one? Are you sure?”  
”You’re in a fucking mood… Well, then this won’t make you happier. The quartermaster wondered if you by any chance would be willing to stay aboard a little longer.”  
”He wondered _what_?”  
”I told him you’ld react like this.”  
”And I bet he thinks he has a good fucking reason to make this insanely stupid suggestion? Or is he only counting on me to always put my needs second to the crew?”  
”Since that’s usually what you’re doing, yes, I imagine he is.”  
”It doesn’t occur to him I might have plans?”  
”It’s only for a few hours and…”  
”No!”  
  
Billy usually wasn’t one to interrupt other people and especially not DeGroot. The first mate looked almost furious.  
  
”I have looked after the crew, the Captain and our dear quartermaster for three bloody weeks now! I did twice my time in the rigging when Luke took ill, I’ve kept an extra eye on Pete and Gideon to stop them from going into fucking knife fights, I’ve dealt with the Captains mood swings and I haven’t been able to use the damn privy without someone knocking on the door asking for my assistance. Haven’t slept through a whole night in over a week and now our dear quartermaster ask me to remain on duty when we hit shore?”  
”I told him it was a stupid suggestion, so don’t yell at me, lad. I didn’t come up with it.”  
”Then at least there’s someone here not counting on me to be the crews little helper.”  
  
DeGroot batted his eyelid.  
  
”You definately need to get laid.”  
”What?”  
”Nothing. I’ll inform John.”  
  
DeGroot left and Billy closed his eyes. Of course he’d heard the sailing masters words about his needs. The first mates needs were, how ever, not quite what DeGroot or anyone else here thought they were. No one would ever know about the nature of them and what Billy longed for after weeks at sea. He lay a hand on his neck, trying to soften the tense muscles a bit. If he didn’t got what he needed as soon as they hit shore, he’d turn mad for real.  
  
TBC  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Take notice: this will turn quite kinky and smutty. You've been warned.)
> 
> "The men trust you. The Captain trusts you. You are very well liked. The crew need you. I need you by my side. John needs you. Someone has to keep an eye on the Captain. You have to keep an eye on Silver. You need to keep an extra eye on the crew? Make sure the men don’t loose grip on things..."
> 
> "One rock for a quick fuck. Two of them meant a night. Three rocks were pure desperation. Charles Vane felt the four small rocks in the pouch and frown."

One rock for a quick fuck. Two of them meant a night. Three rocks were pure desperation. Charles Vane felt the four small rocks in the pouch and frown. The almost one year old arrangement was simple. As soon as the Walrus hit Nassau, Vane would wait for the messenger – an new one every time – to deliver him the little pouch. The whore who brought it this time, didn’t ask anything and only seemed to wanna leave. Billy had, of course, being generous to her for the deliver. The problem was, Vane didn’t know what four rocks meant. The girl didn’t know either.  
  
”Never told me. He just asked me to tell you ’fucking wreck’ and ’nightfall’.”  
”He asked you to call me that?”  
  
Vane looked at the girl, who seemed scared.  
  
”No, no! He didn’t ask me to _call_ you that, only that I should say it.”  
”Is that so. Well, I guess he’ll explain… Get the fuck off now, will you.”  
”Whatever.”  
”And thanks.”  
”Don’t mention it.”  
  
The girl left and Vane attached the pouch  to his belt and went to the hidden bay, taking long steps. A lion keeps no den, but in a hollow tree, Vane kept a tent and an old saddle bag with some items important but not treasured to him. His meetings with Flints first mate required some special things and as Vane waited for the sun to go down, he put up the tent, fetched some fresh water and fuel to get a fire going.  
  
”I’m here now.”  
  
Vane turned around.  
  
”I can see that.”  
  
Billy went closer and Vane embraced him, then pushed him aside and looked at the man.  
  
”Jesus… You _do_ look like a fucking wreck. What did they do to you?”  
”Today? Asked me to stay on board a little longer. Two of our men took ill so I’ve worked double shifts some days.”  
”I hear they’re even more fucked up than usual… I’m surprised you’re not leaving them.”  
”Charles, please… Not now.”  
”When do you set sails again?”  
”Not for a week. They wont be expecting my presence anywhere for at least three days. How much time have you got?”  
  
Vane lay a callous hand on his cheek.  
  
”For you? Three days… a week, two weeks… I’m all yours.”  
”Thank god… I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”  
”Four rocks… Something tells me you didn’t forget how to count. Or that we don’t have any four rocks arrangement. What do you need? ”  
  
Billy sighed and sank down on the ground.  
  
”I don’t know, Charles. I’m just so… fucking _tired_.”  
  
The first mate didn’t exactly look ill, but he hadn’t shaved and his clothes weren’t as clean as they used to be – by ship standards. Vane sank down, pulled him close and kissed him gently on the forehead.  
  
”No wrestling then?”  
”Are you fucking kidding me? If I don’t get to punch something soon enough, I’ll end up slaying my crew, my Captain and myself. Hell, if I didn’t have two real madmen onboard to compare with, I’d say I’m turning stir-crazy.”  
”Jesus, Billy… Four rocks, you say?”  
”Four rocks.”  
”And you want me to decide what the fourth one should mean?”  
”Exactly.”  
”And the restrictions?”  
”Whatever you think still make me able to maintain my duties good enough a week from now. Not beyond repair or in spots that would make the crew figure things out, but aside from that, I need you to fucking tear me to pieces and pull me together again. Preferrably in a form my crew will recognize. Actually, I thinks it’s good enough if they recognize my face.”  
  
Vane smirked.  
  
”Let’s get to it then.”  
  
TBC  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Take notice: this will turn quite kinky and smutty. You've been warned.)
> 
> "The men trust you. The Captain trusts you. You are very well liked. The crew need you. I need you by my side. John needs you. Someone has to keep an eye on the Captain. You have to keep an eye on Silver. You need to keep an extra eye on the crew? Make sure the men don’t loose grip on things..."
> 
> "One rock for a quick fuck. Two of them meant a night. Three rocks were pure desperation. Charles Vane felt the four small rocks in the pouch and frown."

Their rare meetings followed specific rules. Charles Vane was surprised he’d come not only to accept but urge for this strange form of relation. Perhaps his own need suprised him even more than Billy’s desire for it. The bosun knew very well that Vane would never stop asking him to join his crew. And Vane knew Billy would never leave Flint’s crew, no matter what. Billy Bones and his fucking loyalty to the crew made him what he was, but it also hold him constanly on edge, balancing with the performance of a true pirate committed to his brothers as much as the freedom. Loyal to death, fearless – and exhausted.  Vane could understand the bosun needed something a bit more… special to hold up. And more important, Vane really didn’t need to know exactly _why_ Billy Bones wanted this, as long as he had the pleasure to fulfill the desire.  
  
The feared pirate captain was impatient, but according to the agreement, he had to wait for the bosun to get ready without show any rush. That would destroy it all. Vane touched the four rocks. One for the rope, one for the hand, one for the fist… Billy’d never asked for all three of them at one time before. And the fourth one… Vane looked at the sharp item next to a piece of soap and smiled. Billy would either be thrilled or furious, but as long as Vane stuck to the agreement, the bosun had to obey.  
  
A soft whistle had him turn around. Billy was standing with his back against him, a bold move that turned Vane on more than he wanted the bosun to know. No one dared to turn the back on him, but this man did. Billy Bones wasn’t stupid, he didn’t trust Vane with his life, far from it, but as soon as the bosun took this specific position, a different kind of relation with a very specific kind of trust took form. Vane went forward and took the saddle bag standing beside Billy, throwing it next to his own. Billy didn’t move, didn’t even flinch. The trust the bosun showed him, made Vane warm and thrilled as he went close to the taller mans back, laying his arms around him.  
  
”No talking until I give permission and you will call me Captain. Is that clear?”  
”Yes, Captain.”  
”You want any safety beyond what we’ve already agreed on?”  
”No, Captain. Tear me to pieces…”  
  
He hissed when Vane buried his teeth in his shoulder.  
  
”Don’t command me, Billy. Try again…”  
”Please, tear me to pieces if it pleases you, Captain.”  
”That’s more like it. Are you ready?”  
”Whenever you are, Captain… I’m yours.”  
  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Take notice: this will turn quite kinky and smutty. You've been warned.)
> 
> "The men trust you. The Captain trusts you. You are very well liked. The crew need you. I need you by my side. John needs you. Someone has to keep an eye on the Captain. You have to keep an eye on Silver. You need to keep an extra eye on the crew? Make sure the men don’t loose grip on things..."
> 
> "One rock for a quick fuck. Two of them meant a night. Three rocks were pure desperation. Charles Vane felt the four small rocks in the pouch and frown."

_Whenever you are, Captain… I’m yours… Tear me to pieces…_ Billy close his eyes and swallowed hard at the sound of fabric cracking when rough hands ripped his shirt off. Vane surely felt how tense he was. Normally Billy had no problem to relax, but these last weeks he’d been on edge every single second and his body would just not respond to the usual relief… Not even the sleep had given him any proper rest and Vanes hard, callous hands could feel it as the shirt came off. Another cracking sound and then he was truly blinded by a piece of his own shirt, tight against his eyes. Vane put an arm around his chest and overthrew him, pushed him down with a single grip and Billy lost his footing, only to roll up quick as a cat.  
  
They fought in silence, each of them pushing the bosun to the edge that would make him tired enough to be pliable. Vane carefully stayed away from the blinded eyes, the crotch and bones that would heal too slow, throwing his fists hard into Billy’s upper arms, muscular thighs and using the backside of his hand to slap his face hard enough to burn, but not so hard any teeth would loosen. Giving the beautiful, hot bosun what he needed demanded some delicacy, even thou few people if they’d see the two men fighting, would use that word to describe the scene. Finally, Vane came on to Billy from behind, embraced him hard and had him fall down in a grip that would’ve crushed the bones on weaker men.  
  
”Can you get loose?”  
  
Billy shivered from Vanes voice and tried to get out of his grip. He managed to get one hand free and Vane made a brutal turn, pushing him to the ground locking his hand behind his back.  
  
”Can you get loose?”  
  
He had to try, those were the rules. No lies, no hiding. Vane had to properly conquer him, make him his prey and it took several minutes before Billy gave up, collapsing to the ground with the shorter man throning on him. Vane let him catch his breath, slowly caressing his chest before he rose and left Billy on the ground. Moving was against the rules, so was also removing the blindfold. Laying on the ground waiting was almost more painful than the bruisings from Vane’s fists. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose, but he didn’t care. He would soon bleed more.  
  
The way his body was turned, bent and pushed around the ground like a bag made it very difficult not to fall to the urge and take back control. Vane knew how hard it was for the bosun to let go of the instinct to always focus on the surroundings, the potential threats and needs of others. Forcing him to surrender in this bizarre ritual was always a quite bloody business, but the man refused any safety signs, giving himself to the mercy of Vane with a trust so complete the older captain would think him for being soft in head, if it had been anyone else but Billy Bones. Vane lifted the man like a bag on his shoulder and went back to the tent.  
  
Four rocks. Charles felt a swift itch in his chest. _Dammit, Billy… This was only one…_  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Take notice: this will turn quite kinky and smutty. You've been warned.)
> 
> "The men trust you. The Captain trusts you. You are very well liked. The crew need you. I need you by my side. John needs you. Someone has to keep an eye on the Captain. You have to keep an eye on Silver. You need to keep an extra eye on the crew? Make sure the men don’t loose grip on things..."
> 
> "One rock for a quick fuck. Two of them meant a night. Three rocks were pure desperation. Charles Vane felt the four small rocks in the pouch and frown."

The blindfold was removed. The fire and the tent actually made Vane look something close to domestic. He carefully put Billy down on a sheet on the grass close to the tent, put a rolled blanket under his head and with a single wrench he teared the bosun’s trousers open, ripping the fabric to rags without a word. Billy breathed faster as the silent man stripped him completely naked. He was not allowed to protest, unless he wished for it all to end, and the thought of that kept his lips sealed. Vane’s dark, intense gaze lingered on him and as Billy remain silent, the rough captain gave him a pleased look.  
  
”Good. Very good…”  
  
The sound of water wasn’t that confusing. Billy wasn’t badly wounded, but he had some dried blood over his face so when Vane began to wash him, he’d already shut his eyes. The hands weren’t rough now, but they still wouldn’t let him decide and Billy breathed heavily. A little hint of the long wanted relief struck him as he kept his eyes closed under Vane’s touch, but he quickly opened his eyes as the hands moved to his arms, and not just the bloody parts. Vane smirked.  
  
”You’ve never been very good at hiding your feelings from me, Billy.”  
  
When the bosun didn’t answer, Vane’s smile got ever more pleased as he softly washed his body.  
  
”God, you’re beautiful. All silent like this… completely in my hands and no words to get you out of this if you’re not leaving it all. Do you want to leave?”  
  
Billy shook his head. He didn’t have to speak. Didn’t have to find words, to come up with ideas or take responsibility right now and every time Vane’s hand felt a twitch in Billy’s body, trying to regain control, it was put to rest as quickly as it had shown itself. The soap wasn’t confusing, but the knife was. He didn’t quite recognize the type in the darkness and it took all his willpower not to look at it, not to let the trust he forced himself to feel, turn in fear. Vane’s touch had already made him hard, but the captain didn’t pay any attention to his cock. Billy shivered as he felt the blade close to his face.  
  
”Do you want to leave?”  
  
No. He couldn’t shake his head too much with the blade almost scratching the skin on his throat, but it was clear enough and Vane leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
”I’m gonna shave you.”  
  
Any man in his right mind would take that as a death threat, but to Billy it was relieving words and soon some more tension let go of him, without him even being aware of it. Vane used the soap and water to prepare him and he lay with his head in the other mans knee, letting him shave the stub from his face and throat.

You didn’t imagine Charles Vanes hands to be gentle, even soft, but the touch was a sweet one. When he’d finished Billy’s face, he continued with the armpits and then the chest. Billy breathed heavily again, his cock twitched from the utterly new, very vulnerable but not unpleasant experience. The hair would grow back quickly, but he had to be careful not showing himself to much to the crew for some time now… The hair on his head and lower arms was left, as the agreement said no explicit visible signs of their meeting, and since Vane very well knew Billy never used to turn up his trouser legs, he took to the bosun’s thighs. Billy let out a small whimper and Vane stopped.  
  
”What’s that? Do you want to leave?”  
”No, Captain.”  
”You have an opinion?”  
”None… I’m all yours.”  
  
Every part of him still sore from the fight, was treated with a genuine care Billy’d never felt from anyone but Vane before. The knife reached his crotch and his rapid breathing had Vane stopping once again.  
  
”Do you want to leave?”  
”No, Captain. No…”  
”You’re very good… Think I’ll have to reward you.”  
  
The blade disappeared and he felt the warm presence of Vane’s lips on the thin skin at his groin. It was only an small, light kiss but it eased Billy enough not to get tense as the hands, slippery from soap, took it’s place. He’d been full or partly hard ever since he waited for Vane to approach him and this treatment cut right through his senses, having him moan and pant as one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean, washed his cock and balls with careful, tender hands.  
  
The act itself wasn’t strange as such. Billy knew some whores, both female and male, that used to shave themselves bare like this, but to have another man doing this procedure on _him_ with no real warning except their agreement, was something he’d not been prepared for at all. It was confusing, scaring and thrilling, feeling the hair go off and the act made him harder, much to Vane’s satisfaction. He didn’t smile, but Billy could see he was content knowing the treatment had been more exciting than unpleasant.  
  
Finally, Vane put the knife away without even a single drop of blood spilled during the procedure. He leaned down and kissed the bosun long and passionate before taking a firm, but gentle grip on his neck.  
  
”We’re not done yet. Not by far.”  
  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Take notice: this will turn quite kinky and smutty. You've been warned.)
> 
> "The men trust you. The Captain trusts you. You are very well liked. The crew need you. I need you by my side. John needs you. Someone has to keep an eye on the Captain. You have to keep an eye on Silver. You need to keep an extra eye on the crew? Make sure the men don’t loose grip on things..."
> 
> "One rock for a quick fuck. Two of them meant a night. Three rocks were pure desperation. Charles Vane felt the four small rocks in the pouch and frown."

With the knife work all done, being washed was nothing but a pleasure. He knew Vane had some pretty fucked up ideas, but hiding a small barrel and filling it with water definately was one of the most screwed ones. Billy had a hard time hiding his amusement, but once he had the man’s hand all over him again, the amused smiled turned into a pleased one. Vane had him soaped, making Billy wonder if he’d be mistaken for a woman the next days. But he didn’t resist. The hands were very firm and the relaxation came a little closer, but not near enough. He sighed.  
  
”What is it?”  
”It’s harder than usual, Captain. To let go.”  
”Is that so? Fortunately for you, I’m in charge here, not your body.”  
  
He took a grip on Billy’s chin and gave him a kiss so hard it almost hurt. Vane’s dark eyes glimmered with a feral light in the darkness and made Billy’s hips jerk.  
  
”Who’s in command right now, Billy?”  
”You are, Captain.”  
”And what about your body?”  
”It’s yours to handle the way you like, Captain.”  
”You said it wont obey.”  
”It wont obey _me_.”  
”And are you in charge here?”  
”No, Captain.”  
”Then why are you trying to command your body?”  
  
Vane’s hands hold still on his shoulders, a firm but not painful grip. Just enough to remind Billy where he was and why.  
  
”Rise.”  
  
The order was short, but not harsh and Billy rose, but didn’t leave the tub. Vane put a hand on his waist and turned him away from the fire, facing the wood.  
  
”Do you want to ask what’s going to happen, Billy?”  
”Yes, Captain…”  
”And will you ask?”  
”Only with your permission, Captain.”  
”You don’t have it.”  
”Then I wont ask.”  
”Will you obey?”  
”Yes, Captain…”  
  
The hand slipping down to his cock made him hiss, but he wasn’t hard and he blushed realising what Vane had in mind. _God, if anyone could see him like this._ Not that every dirty little obsession known to the world couldn’t be found in Nassau, but between a pirate captain and a bosun from another crew, and two of the most feared and respected as well… Vane put his other hand on Billy’s underbelly and pushed. A shudder went from his hips to his spine as he found relief and let go of his water. When he’d finished, Vane pulled his back hard against his chest, turned him around and slowly forced him down again.  
  
He’d never blushed so much in his entire life, but it wasn’t pure shame and now as _that_ tension had left, he could lean back for real. Step by step and very slow, his tense muscles bent for Vane’s hands and the man kissed his neck, very soft this time.  
  
”That’s better. Let go of fucking control…”  
  
The harsh life he, Vane and every other pirate lived didn’t give many opportunities to absolute relaxation unless you were drunk, but the bosun never hit that peak with the bottle, common sex or the company of his brothers anymore. It had been almost a year now since that day on the beach, when he thought he was alone and puked his guts out for no clear reason, only to realise Vane was passing by, seemingly amused by the sight of captain Flint’s strict bosun loosing control over his guts.  
  
The only thing was, Billy wasn’t drunk or ill and as soon as Vane realised that, the amusement had turned into something that almost reminded of concern. Maybe it was due to his loneliness, or maybe the exhaustion, but suddenly Billy found himself telling Vane, out of all people, about things he hadn’t shared with anyone. The balance act to keep Flint from killing the crew, or the crew from killing Flint. To be available, to think about the future when the rest left for the tavern and the whores, and Flint who counted on his support but never shared his thoughts with him, only Gates who always told him to stop thinking so much _. I want to leave and I can’t leave and it tears me to pieces, Charles… Nothing make any sense and I’m so fucking tired of keeping things in fucking order!_  
  
Calling Vane by his first name that time wasn’t on purpose. They weren’t friends despite Vanes well-known desire to have Billy in his crew and as a matter of fact, the feared, brutal captain found the bosun’s loyalty to the crew and commitment to the way they lived, and the combination of his intelligence and curious, almost childlike innocence, very appealing. Billy Bones was a strong, fearless and beautiful man. One Vane needed to have, if not in his crew, then at least in his bed. The first time they’d shared, two nights after the accidental meeting on the beach, they were a bit drunk and Billy woke up with bruises all over his body and face. Neither him or Vane could remember exactly what had happened and Billy, despite being very sore, realised he felt more relaxed than he’d been in years. There and then their arrangement had begun, slowly developing and turning more cultivated, like a brutal, disgusting and releasing dance.  
  
As he sunk back in the small tub again, Vane took the soap and began to wash him with a cloth. His breath was hot and heavy, and Billy realised the experience had an unexpected affection on the man. The hard hands were a little bit shaky, one could hardly feel it unless you were used to how they usually felt. Billy was and the change searched it’s way through his still tense body and pushed it a little closer to the unspoken goal of utterly submission.  
  
  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Take notice: this will turn quite kinky and smutty. You've been warned.)
> 
> "The men trust you. The Captain trusts you. You are very well liked. The crew need you. I need you by my side. John needs you. Someone has to keep an eye on the Captain. You have to keep an eye on Silver. You need to keep an extra eye on the crew? Make sure the men don’t loose grip on things..."
> 
> "One rock for a quick fuck. Two of them meant a night. Three rocks were pure desperation. Charles Vane felt the four small rocks in the pouch and frown."

Sitting naked by the fire, being wiped off with a dry cloth while leaning back to Vane again, had Billy linger in the relaxation. He wasn’t allowed to move or even keep himself up, but had to be all limp and rely on Vane to prevent him from loosing balance. It was hard, but easier now than it would’ve been an hour ago. The never drank this early in these meetings. Billy’s body was to relax from Vane’s hands and actions alone. To cloud the experience with spirits would leave Billy just as tense and dissatisfied as before and make the arrangement meaningless. A hard grip around his neck, too close to his throat, had him whine and he expected Vane to squeeze harder, but instead the man loosened his hand and gave him a kiss on the shoulder.  
  
”You can’t let go yet, can you?”  
”I want to, Captain… There’s nothing I want more.”  
  
The turns between short commands and tenderness were always very thrilling. It kept him presence, made him more dependent, more eager to bow down to the intoxicating man. The only one who could offer him true release. Vane rose and pulled him up.  
  
”Get to the tent.”  
”Yes, Captain.”  
  
To not ask, not watch his back… a feeling so strange these days he hardly recognized it. The tent was big enough for two men to stand upright, but Billy was a tall man and had to lower his head a bit. Despite Vanes disinterest for things reminding of a home, it was almost cozy inside. Some blankets and pillows, and even a sheet. Billy knew it was for him. Not that Vane thought him uncapable of sleeping on hard ground, they were both very used to sleep in uncomfortable places, but the man had obviously made an extra effort to get him relaxed. That knowledge had the bosun smile as he felt Vane behind him.  
  
”Down.”  
  
Billy sank to his knees and Vane gave him a soft push.  
  
”I said down.”  
  
Is he gonna fuck me already? Billy thought as he heard the well known sound from the oil bottle. He didn’t ask, though. Didn’t even look, but as Vane sunk down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, his muscles contracted and ached. Vane muttered.  
  
”Shit, you’re like some part of fucking ship. Not sure I can do this.”  
”Please, Captain… Try…”  
  
He was begging and he was aware of how desperate he sounded. If this worked, he’d probably cry which was one of many reasons not to ask anyone but Vane for help. Billy turned his head and looked at the Captain.  
  
”I trust you. Please, help me…”  
  
Vane gave him a concearned look and leaned down to kiss him, before he turned Billy’s head aside. The sense of oil dripping had the bosun shiver and soon Vane’s hands were all over his back, working through weeks of hard labour under too much tension. The neck and shoulders hurt so bad the bosun screamed from the pain. The cracking sound of vertebrae being put back in their right places almost made Vane worry that he’d broke something, but the bosun had stopped screaming and sighed heavily with relief.  
  
”Fuck… Thank you, Captain… Thank you…”  
  
Vane leaned down and kissed his neck.  
  
”No talking.”  
  
And no control. Vane continued to force the beautiful body to relax, working through every muscle with hands more soft than it would be possible for a pirate captain to have. The effect Vane’s touch had on the bosun gave the harsh captain a boost no price at sea, no woman and no successful fight could ever give him. He didn’t know what it was and had no urge to investigate the feeling any further. Not as long as he had this intoxicating man in his hands. When he came as far as the buttocks and thighs, now all lean from the shaving, Vane took a harder grip and as the bosun moaned, he slapped him lightly.  
  
”I said no talking.”  
  
The Captain smiled to himself. The night was still young.  
  
  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Take notice: this will turn quite kinky and smutty. You've been warned.)
> 
> "The men trust you. The Captain trusts you. You are very well liked. The crew need you. I need you by my side. John needs you. Someone has to keep an eye on the Captain. You have to keep an eye on Silver. You need to keep an extra eye on the crew? Make sure the men don’t loose grip on things..."
> 
> "One rock for a quick fuck. Two of them meant a night. Three rocks were pure desperation. Charles Vane felt the four small rocks in the pouch and frown."

”Drink.”  
  
It was only water in the bottle and Billy longed for something stronger. He wouldn’t have it yet, though and he couldn’t ask for it. Or, he could, but that meant Vane had the right to add something more to the arrangement they hadn’t agreed on. Four rocks. Two of them already used and even thou Billy knew what the fourth one would be – but not the exact form of it – he didn’t know what Vane had put to the third one. Nothing in the tent gave any hints, just as Vane liked it.

The man sunk down to his knees, but there was absolutely no submission in the position. Billy could see the bulge behind the trouser fabric and Vane smirked.  
  
”Maybe later, if you behave. Come here. No, don’t rise. I want you on your knees.”  
  
He crawled over, blushing from anticipation. Vane had him on his right side, face in a perfect angle to lean down and suck his cock, but Vane seemed to have other plans. He chuckled.  
  
”Are you relaxed?”  
”More than before, Captain.”  
”But not entirely?”  
”No, Captain.”  
”You still want to relax?”  
”Yes, Captain.”  
”And do you usually get relaxed from sucking my cock? No lies now…”  
”No, I don’t.”  
”Then what will get you relaxed then?”  
  
Billy swallowed. He was very hard, but now he thought he began to understand what the third rock meant and his stomache tingled. They’d only done this once before and the bosun still wasn’t sure how he really felt about it. But he had made the decision. Four rocks. _Tear me to pieces._ The bosun lowered his head in submission.  
  
”How will you have me?”  
  
The sound of hands patting knees filled him with very mixed feelings from shame, anticipation, anger and lust. He was no child, but then again, this was hardly a childs play and he was free to leave any minute. Only he didn’t want to. He wanted to let go, get rid of control for a short while so he did the most submissive he could muster and leaned his head towards Vanes shoulder.   
  
”Please, Captain... Make me do it.”  
  
The firm hands positioned him easily over the lap and tucked a pillow under his arms. Billy was blushing now and he couldn’t bare to look at Vane. The hard hands gently fondled his buttocks.  
  
”You still try to maintain some control, Billy… I thought the main purpose for our meetings was to get rid of it. To soften you a bit. Or am I wrong?”  
”No, Captain.”  
”Will you abide by our rules?”  
”Yes, Captain.”  
”Then why the hesitation? Are you afraid?”  
”No, Captain.”  
”No, Captain, what?”  
”I’m not afraid, I’m ashamed.”  
”I see… I think we’re finally getting somewhere with this, bosun… Do you want any restrictions or a safety word on this?”  
”Wouldn’t that be counterproductive, Captain?”  
”In that case…”  
  
The slap was hard, but the shame felt worse. The first and only time they’d tried something like this Billy’d been standing against a wall, trousers on and Vane had used a belt. It had hurt as hell, but the way he’d felt being fucked afterwords was priceless. This was much more vulnerable and to the bosun’s surprise, it made him harder. A hard blow had him gasp and Vane stopped.  
  
”Does it hurt?”  
  
Still being drawn between the urge to keep control and the longing for loosing it, Billy swallowed.  
  
”Yes, Captain, it hurts.”  
  
The hard slapping dug up memories from his time as a slave, but also from his childhood wich made the pain mix with confusion. Being disciplined as a child was, of course, nothing like his and neither was the fear of the slave masters whip. Vanes slaps wasn’t comparable with either of them, this was an entirely different situation and yet… something ran threw his body everytime the hand hit his skin. Not quite sure what he wished for, he opened his mouth.  
  
”No more.”  
”You want me to stop?”  
”Yes.”  
  
The hard hand fondled his sore skin.  
  
”I’m not sure about that, Billy. I think this is exactly what you need from me…”  
”What? No… fuck!”  
  
A hard blow interrupted the protest and he could hardly hold back a cry. Vane was very strong and he sure didn’t hold back.   
  
”You told me to tear you to pieces, Billy… Did you not?”  
”I did… fuck! Please stop it, Charles.”  
  
Using Vanes christian name instead of his title gave him six very hard slaps and by the sixth one he was actually sobbing. It seemed to go on forever. Five or six slaps followed by gentle fondling that actually hurt as well, since his ass was very sore now – and then it started all over again. The pain made the bosun scream, curse and cry, and he was so hard he knew Vane must feel it too. He moaned and whimpered and begged Vane to stop, but didn’t rise or tried to push the man off as he very well could’ve done if he really couldn’t take it anymore. He made himself weak, dependent and yielded to the treatment, crying for mercy over Vane’s lap.  
  
TBC  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Take notice: this will turn quite kinky and smutty. You've been warned.)
> 
> "The men trust you. The Captain trusts you. You are very well liked. The crew need you. I need you by my side. John needs you. Someone has to keep an eye on the Captain. You have to keep an eye on Silver. You need to keep an extra eye on the crew? Make sure the men don’t loose grip on things..."
> 
> "One rock for a quick fuck. Two of them meant a night. Three rocks were pure desperation. Charles Vane felt the four small rocks in the pouch and frown."

The subordination to Vane was a feeling almost too overwhelming to handle. Yet, he _shouldn’t_ handle it. Shouldn’t handle anything right now according to the agreement and the bosun didn’t move from the captains lap, didn’t try to do anything, not even stop the tears. Vane stroke his shoulders and neck, waiting for his breathing to slow down. That was three stones. Right now Billy was too sore, too… relaxed to care what the fourth one would be.  
  
”What a beautiful man you are, Billy… Laying like this over my knees, so heavy…  so pliant. Do you want me to move you to a more comfortable position?”  
  
Billy let out some kind of sound.  
  
”What did you say?”  
”Don’t… make me… decide.”  
  
Hands all caring and tender now moved him carefully to one of the blankets and lay the sheet over him. Vane lay down beside and embraced him, kissed his neck. Crying in front of Charles Vane in any other situation than this, would’ve been unthinkable, but something seemed to finally have turned Billy off his feet and he felt no shame, no discomfort what so ever, crying calmly to the mattress.  
  
The harsh captain found himself feeling very eager to hold the man, to be soft in a way he usually never was. He’d been comforting the bosun before, but not like this and he wanted the tears to stop. Not out of own discomfort, but because of a sudden urge to hear the bosun utter sounds of pleasure again. He kissed the mans forehead, his cheeks and lips. Placed kisses all over his beautiful face, his neck, now free from tensions… Kissed him softer than ever before and the surprise eventually had Billy stop crying.  
  
”What are you doing?”  
  
He didn’t use the title, but as a matter of fact, that suited the captain very well right now. He bent down to the still wet face and kissed the mouth, tried to make the lips part and soon enough the surprise had Billy separate them and open up to his tongue. The kiss went on for quite a while and then Vane stopped slowly and looked at him with the most gentle eyes Billy’d ever seen in a man before. His confusion must have been very visible, according to Vanes sweet smile.  
  
”This is number four, Billy. I’ve teared you to pieces so now I’d like to pull you back together again.”  
”I don’t understand…”  
”You will. Are you still in a mood for obeying?”  
”Of course.”  
”Good. Then I order you to tell me if you like what I’m doing, if you want me to stop, keep going or do something else to you.”  
”And the terms?”  
”Your wish is my command until morning. And call me Charles.”  
  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Take notice: this will turn quite kinky and smutty. You've been warned.)
> 
> "The men trust you. The Captain trusts you. You are very well liked. The crew need you. I need you by my side. John needs you. Someone has to keep an eye on the Captain. You have to keep an eye on Silver. You need to keep an extra eye on the crew? Make sure the men don’t loose grip on things..."
> 
> "One rock for a quick fuck. Two of them meant a night. Three rocks were pure desperation. Charles Vane felt the four small rocks in the pouch and frown."

Giving Billy Bones what he needed was pure bliss. The last hours, the submission and the feelings following the game had indeed made the bosun pliable. _No, not pliable_ , Vane thought. More like a bit double-jointed and very relaxed. And the bruises and sore skin didn’t seem to stop him from feel pleasure, far from it.  
  
Laying on the matress, tucked in together under a blanket, Vane spent a very long time just kissing him. The sweet mouth, soft lips and the tongue that tasted a little bit from rum… Billy had his head on Vane’s arm and feeling the captain’s naked body, hot skin and hands wandering all over him without any trace of tense parts to cross, had the bosun moan for an entirely different reason than earlier. Who would’ve thought any of them being capable of this kind of softness?  
  
With the past weeks tension finally driven out of his body, there was nothing submissive – or controlling – in Billy’s behavior anymore. The sounds Vane’s hands and mouth made him utter only from light touches and kisses were mesmerizing and made the feared pirate captain ridiculously proud. He leaned further down, kept kissing the muscular torso, the stomache heaving up and down from lustful breathing and had the man hiss when he began to worship the large, hard cock, already wet with precum.  
  
”Oh… fuck!”  
  
The almost desperate sound from Billy had Vane hesitate. The bosun actually looked as if he could come from nothing and Vane gently stroke his hips.  
  
”Seriously, Billy… how long has it been for you?”  
”Tried to get some back in Tortuga but it didn’t work.”  
”Why?”  
”Couldn’t bloody relax… please, just keep doing what you’re doing. Haven’t had sex since our last… ah… meeting. Yeah… like that, don’t stop... Fucking _need_ this, Charles…”  
  
No fucking in almost six weeks, not due to lack of opportunities, but from too much tension to take any pleasure from it? Vane couldn’t imagine himself any whore or lover, male or female, who’d deny their services to Captain Flint’s tall, handsome bosun. And the one who Billy would allow to give it a try with, was him alone… Vane felt a sudden stir in his chest. He knew he was a pretty good fuck, even though Billy was the only man he took to bed – and the only man he wished to have in his bed – but the way the bosun needed him was entirely something else than knowing you were a good fuck. And in secret, Vane adored Billy for making him feel important in this very special way.  
  
The hot, wet sensation from Vane’s mouth sent shivers along Billy’s spine, made his belly tickle and had him utter little sounds of pleasure nothing but a moment like this could draw out of him. The man slowly turned him on one the side and soon Billy could feel an oily finger searching it’s way inside him, brushing a spot that made him forget any soreness from the still red skin. He hissed from the touch and pushed against Vane’s hand. The captain hummed, clearly pleased with the respons.  
  
”Fucking tight you are…”  
  
The position allowed the captain to attack the bosun in two different ways at the same time, wich made the younger man gasp. Vane licked the hard, pulsing cock, smeared the smooth balls with the precum and Billy cursed, pushed forward and grabbed the captain’s hair, moaning desperatly.  
  
”You fucking… _animal_ … oh, fuck, this is priceless, Charles… gonna make me come so hard…”  
  
Letting his normally so controlled tongue loose like this, letting _anyone_ see him relaxed and wanting, even needy, was unthinkable with anyone but Vane. There was no love between them, only an understanding, a mutual sexual desire and a happy coincidence that Vane could give him what he needed, and that it was something Vane wanted to give him just as much as Billy wanted to receive it. They needed each others pleasure to get pleased… Billy bit his hand as Vane teased the bellend and pulled back from the hot tongue. Vane looked at him with his dark, piercing eyes and Billy began to fondle his yet untouched cock.  
  
”You want me to suck you?”  
  
Vane smiled and shook his head. He gently removed Billy’s hand and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
”Not tonight. No work for you at all, bosun… Just relax.”  
  
Vane spooned him gently, made him rest on a muscular arm and carefully replaced his fingers with the large, leaking cock, inch by inch and very slowly, making Billy whine from anticipation.  
  
”You’re teasing me, you fucker! Get on with it, I want you to fuck me hard, you hear that?”  
  
Vane kissed him once again, harder and with a smutty sound. As he pushed himself all the way in, Billy moaned against his mouth and squeezed his hand harder. Fucking in this particular position always felt very intimate, wich was the reason it was reserved for the moments with Vane. Vulnerability without the burden of love or any other commitment beyond the sex, without wishes or demands impossible to fill. A sweet game to play with rolls and rules clear as day. _Tear me to pieces, pull me back together again…_  
  
Vane fucked him slow at first, warming him up – as if it was needed – and then continued with swift and very hard pushes, burying the cock as deep as possible inside him, having him cry out from the combined pleasure and pain, brought to him by every thrust from the long, broad cock. He wasn’t used being kissed while getting fucked and it almost gave an overload from feelings, being driven to ecstasy when Vane began to stroke his cock as well. The captain leaned down to nibble his ear.  
  
”You feel so good, bosun… so fucking good. Want to come inside you…”  
  
Billy only hummed and nodded in response, already far to deep in sensations to use words. The thrusts kept coming, had him utter a lot of sounds, louder and louder, but no actual words could be heard anymore. The bosun was all lost in pleasure and suddenly he bent his head backwards, his spine made a curve and he screamed as he spilled over Vane’s hand, as the orgasm took over. It was fucking beautiful to see, to hear, to feel the bosun’s reaction and Vane fucked him harder, faster, feeling the hot hole getting even tighter from the bosun’s release.  
  
The captain shot pulses of hot liquid inside Billy, moaning like an animal, dirtier than any whore the bosun had ever heard. The moves stopped and the relaxation took them both, turning their bodies to a stack of panting, blissful indulgence.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Take notice: this will turn quite kinky and smutty. You've been warned.)
> 
> "The men trust you. The Captain trusts you. You are very well liked. The crew need you. I need you by my side. John needs you. Someone has to keep an eye on the Captain. You have to keep an eye on Silver. You need to keep an extra eye on the crew? Make sure the men don’t loose grip on things..."
> 
> "One rock for a quick fuck. Two of them meant a night. Three rocks were pure desperation. Charles Vane felt the four small rocks in the pouch and frown."

”You’re beaming, Charles…”  
”Fuck you.”  
”Na… I’m all spent now, thanks to you. Sorry…”  
”You’re not sorry at all.”  
”After a treatment like this, how could I be sorry about anything?”  
  
The bosun laid on the captain’s shoulder, too tired, relaxed and happy to move. All signs of discomfort, restrain and tense were gone and the sight of that made Vane beam, no doubt about it. And he knew he did. But knowing that he alone could drag this beautiful man out of his weariess and not just hope, but really know, that what he did made the bosun feel so good… how could he _not_ feel fucking proud of it?  
  
Vane reached for a blanket, covered them and stroke Billy softly over the short hair. He could never really figure out why the bosun made him care about comfort. Usually he didn’t thought about it at all and he sure as hell didn’t lay all tucked in like this with women. Not even when things were as best between him and Eleanore had he paid attention to the aftermath from sex like this. And no, it wasn’t love. He wanted Billy on his crew for the man’s skills and loyalty and he wanted him between the sheets because of the damn good sex, but this part of their meetings was actually the highlight for Vane.  
  
Just feeling the presence of the bosun’s naked, relaxed body close to him, the deep, content breaths and knowing there was a little smile on Billy’s lips even if he couldn’t see it… it was just fucking unbeatable. They’d both be sore for days now, but they welcomed it. Vane lightly stroke the bruises on the bosun’s thighs and the _very_ red skin on the buttocks.  
  
”Damn… this wont go down in quite some time.”  
  
Billy laughed quietly.  
  
"Good. Would be a shame not to carry this with me as long as possible.”  
”And what will you tell the crew?”  
”To mind their own fucking business.”  
  
Vane chuckled and Billy close his eyes with a smile.  
  
”Besides… I know some of them have complained over my mood the last two weeks or so. Think they’ll find me a lot easier to be around for a while now and that’s good enough for them. No one but Silver will ask anything.”  
”What will you tell him?”  
”Since he’s too good at snooping around for his own good, I wont bother to lie too much if he asks. Just don’t give him any details. Like what I’ve done, with whom, where and why.”  
”Sounds like he’ll be disappointed.”  
”I don’t feel very sorry for him. He actually was stupid enough to send DeGroot for asking me to make an exception from seniority because some of our men took ill from some bad food.”  
”And the loyal bosun refused? Damn…”  
  
Vane sounded both satisfied and aback. Billy snorted.  
  
”What? Are you surprised?”  
”Yeah… and a little proud.”  
”Told you you were beaming…”  
”Shut up or I’ll put you over my knee again.”  
”You wish.”  
”You look fucking gorgeous in that position, won't deny that… ”  
  
Billy smiled and Vane kissed him on the cheek.  
  
”It’s still early and we can sleep for a while. You look half conked out.”  
”Even if you did all the hard work? Then you definately deserve some sleep too.  Want me to move?”  
”Hell no. You’re my blanket this night.”  
”Thought you didn’t care much for comfort?”  
”Only with you, fucking bastard…”  
  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Take notice: this will turn quite kinky and smutty. You've been warned.)
> 
> "The men trust you. The Captain trusts you. You are very well liked. The crew need you. I need you by my side. John needs you. Someone has to keep an eye on the Captain. You have to keep an eye on Silver. You need to keep an extra eye on the crew? Make sure the men don’t loose grip on things..."
> 
> "One rock for a quick fuck. Two of them meant a night. Three rocks were pure desperation. Charles Vane felt the four small rocks in the pouch and frown."
> 
> This is the final chapter :)

_You feel so good… No work for you at all, bosun… Just relax. You look fucking gorgeous in that position…_  
   
”Billy…”  
”Sorry, what?”  
”The quartermaster asked for your assistance. There’s a slight problem with the top sail and we need someone to get up and have a look…”  
”Of course.”  
  
The bosun went to the rigging with light steps and left DeGroot standing with a confused look in his face. Less than a day ago, Billy Bones had been a wandering thunderhead, constantly squeezing his neck and ready to snap for nothing. This morning he was back on the Walrus, all relaxed, energetic and with a little smile that reached his blue eyes. As DeGroot watched Billy climb up the rigging, Silver made him company.  
  
”Looking confused, sailingmaster.”  
”Never seen him switch mode like that before. Must’ve been a darn good laid… Maybe we should send the Captain to her.”  
  
Silver laughed.  
  
”I doubt that would have the same outcome, DeGroot.”  
”You know who he’s visiting?”  
”I have my suspicions…”  
”And you wont share them?”  
”And betray our most loyal bosun? You’ve known him far longer than I have, so I bet you know how he is when he’s really furious. If you’d like Billy to get in worst possible mood, of course I could tell you. Hell, why not you take care of his mood, while I handle the Captain’s and in the meantime we put Dobbs in the rigging.”  
”Yeah, yeah… made your point, quartermaster.”  
  
Silver watched Billy take to his duties and noticed the huge difference in how he moved his body. Instead of trying to figure out why the hell he fucked with Vane out of all people, one should try to ease some of Billy’s handling with the Captain to make him less tense. The gap between Billy’s appearence last morning and this morning was almost scary. The man must’ve been a fucking wreck and whatever Vane did to him, it worked like a charm. Silver smiled to himself as he saw the bosun’s easy climbing and relaxed face. He wouldn’t say a word to anyone about his suspicions.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
